


A Thing for Brothers

by ghostofviper



Category: Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre, Professional Wrestling, Ring of Honor
Genre: Brothers foursome, Brothers threesome, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Multi, No Incest, No Slash, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-10-26 20:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20748161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Could Dragon be right?  Do I have a thing for brothers?Dragon Lee/Mistico and reader threesome ficFor those who aren't familiar with them, Dragon Lee and Mistico are brothersChapter 2, their brother Rush joins in the fun





	1. A Thing for Brothers

“I heard you have a thing for brothers.” 

I nearly jumped out of my skin as a warm hand landed on my hip accompanying the smooth voice that had poised the statement.

“I beg your pardon?” I sputtered turning to face my inquisitor and finding myself belly-to-belly with the chiseled body of a sweaty, fresh off a match, Dragon Lee. Just behind his shoulder his brother Mistico stood silently, arms crossed over his slightly less broad chest while staring at me with those piercing blue eyes behind his mask. I swallowed the lump that formed in my throat fighting valiantly to keep my eyes up and not to ogle the two very attractive men who had me cornered.

“Don’t play innocent.” Dragon said with a smirk. “We heard all about your little escapades with Fenix and Pentagon.” 

Embarrassment heated my face and my heart pounded as humiliation coursed through me. They had sworn up and down that they wouldn’t say a word to anyone about that night of debauchery. A promise they had quite obviously broken. Anger joined the knot of embarrassment in my stomach as I wondered just how many people knew. Dragon Lee was far from being friendly with the Lucha Brothers. I was quite certain they wouldn’t have spoken directly to him, even if it was to brag. The story must be running rampant through the locker room. 

“I have a brother too.” Dragon said playfully, his voice a low grating whisper that did things to me I didn’t want to admit as he jerked his chin back towards Mistico before stepping closer, backing me into the brick wall behind me. Our bodies pressed together, and I could feel the burning heat of his flesh, the dampness of his skin as he pinned me. 

Dragon’s hand on my hip, moving slowly up the curve of my waist, his thumb rubbing slow circles on my bare skin beneath my tank top was doing a good job of ridding my mind of my embarrassment, a different kind of heat rising in my belly as his touch sent thrills through me making my eyes close in pleasure. 

“And if two isn’t enough, I got another one who would be happy to join in.” 

A low moan passed my lips at the thought of being taken by the three Munoz brothers; two masked luchadores and El Toro Blanco with his wild mane of black curls. 

“I think she likes that idea.” Mistico’s voice by my ear had my eyes popping open, finding myself staring into his intense blue eyes beneath the golden mask he was wearing. “It’s a shame Rush is so far away.”

“Maybe next time then.” Dragon said with a lazy shrug while dragging his hands up my ribs to rest just below my breasts. “We’ll just have to work twice as hard to make up for his absence.”

I whimpered at the loss of Dragon’s body as he pushed away from me until Mistico grabbed my hand and tugged me along behind him with Dragon bringing up the rear. I was long past caring about the reputation I was garnering from just a few sexy words from Dragon’s silky tongue, my only thoughts on what was going to happen once these brothers got me behind closed doors. Visions of being sandwiched between their muscular sweaty bodies danced in my head as I followed Mistico’s lead. 

I didn’t have time to see where we ended up, getting pulled into an empty room with Dragon and Mistico on me before the door finished shutting. Dragon’s hot opened mouthed kisses on the column of my neck had me arching into Mistico’s touch as his hands roamed over my chest kneading my tits in his strong grip. It wasn’t long until I was standing naked before the clothed luchadores, them making quick work of stripping me bare then coming to stand shoulder to shoulder in front of me, arms crossed over impressive chests and speaking rapidly in their native language as they eyed my exposed body. 

“On your knees chica.” Dragon said with a playful smile gesturing to the floor in front of them. “Take out our cocks and suck them.” 

Feeling incredibly exposed and vulnerable yet turned on at the same time I followed his command, dropping gracefully to my knees and reaching first for Mistico’s tights. I found him incredibly difficult to read, his mask covering his entire face save for the eyes, which gave nothing away. With Dragon I could see the warmth of his chocolate brown eyes and the quirk of his full lips. From Mistico I got nothing. They were a sharp contrast to one another, much like my previous paramours the Lucha Brothers. Moving on to Dragon’s tights I pulled his cock free and encircled them both, one in each hand, rapidly stroking their lengths until they were rock hard in my fists. 

Continuing to stroke Mistico I lowered my mouth to the tip of Dragon’s cock. A guttural groan left his lips as I swallowed the head, dragging my tongue along his cock as I slid my mouth further down his length. Fingers found my hair as my nose hit his pelvic bone, and I didn’t know who they belonged to as I twisted my fist around Mistico and squeezed tightly while hollowing my cheeks around Dragon. 

A firm grip on the back of my head had me bobbing along Dragon, letting them control my movements while I focused on bringing them pleasure. I was pulled off Dragon and guided to Mistico’s cock opening wide to suck his mushroom tip past my lips and swirling my tongue around the spongy flesh as it slipped through. Dragon batted away my seeking hand stepping away and stripping out of his tights before moving behind me. Mistico kept me firmly in place as Dragon yanked me up by the hips until I was bent at the waist in front of him. 

My legs spread wide at his urging allowing Dragon to nestle between them and guide the head of his cock to the dripping slit between my thighs. I moaned around Mistico as Dragon eased his cock in, pushing my hips back to urge him on. The two brothers settled into an easy rhythm, Mistico moving his hips in time with Dragon’s thrusts, moving in and out of my throat while I clutched at his thighs to keep my balance. Dragon reached around my waist, sliding his fingers between my folds and finding my swollen clit teasing the nub with his fingers and making me groan around Mistico as heat grew in my stomach. 

I whimpered as Mistico pulled me off his cock, stepping away from my seeking mouth as Dragon continued to circle my clit until my knees weakened. I would have fallen to the ground If not for Mistico’s quick hands, a dirty chuckle erupting beneath the closed mouth of his mask. Dragon pulled out of my throbbing pussy leaving me aching to be filled as the brothers manipulated me into the next position, they wanted with Dragon at my mouth this time as he knelt over my chest. 

Mistico’s hands pushed apart my thighs as he seated himself between them, the head of his cock easing into my wet heat while Dragon lowered himself into my throat. Again, I found myself lost in the pleasure of their control the two dominant men using me for their own with Mistico violently thrusting into my still sensitive pussy sending spirals of pleasure coursing through me as I sucked Dragon’s cock. 

Dragon’s hips stuttered as my throat welcomed him, a hissed groan my only warning as hot liquid filled my mouth and dripped past my lips. I struggled to swallow around him, choking on the copious liquid as Dragon kept his thick cock buried deep in my mouth as it softened. 

With a satisfied grunt he finally pulled free climbing off my chest and leaving me to Mistico’s ministrations. Firm hands slid under my buttocks and lifted me to an angle allowing Mistico’s cock to hit me deeper and faster. All I could do was clutch uselessly at the cement floor as he pounded away, my gasps of pleasure joining in time with Mistico’s thrusts until he cursed loudly and pulled his cock free before spurting his seed on my stomach. 

In the aftermath my loud pants filled the room as Dragon and Mistico silently dressed with satisfied expressions, Dragon chuckling as I slowly rolled over and got into a kneeling position, reluctantly reaching for my discarded clothing.

“So…. When will Rush be in town?”


	2. And Rush Makes Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Dragon Lee's mention of his brother Rush, reader can't help but want to give him a try too

I knew I was staring but I couldn’t help it. As Rush stood not ten feet away stretching his long limbs and shaking his head as he prepared for his entrance the only thing I could hear was Dragon’s words repeating in my head. 

“And of two’s not enough, I got another one who would be happy to join in.”

I was really going to have to admit that I had a fetish for brothers. I nearly fanned myself as I eyed Rush’s muscular thighs and firm buttocks in those small white briefs. They were all here tonight: Rush, Dragon Lee and Mistico. I could fulfill the fantasy that had been burning through my mind since that night. I was sure Dragon was correct, that Rush would be happy to join in. 

As if sensing my stare Rush looked over his shoulder, his long curls flicking with the movement as he studied me with an intensity that left me short of breath. I felt like he was laying me bare as his hungry gaze devoured me before turning back to the curtains as his entrance music blared. 

Releasing a shuddering breath and feeling like I needed a cold shower I turned to make my retreat, only to bump into the solid chest of Mistico. I was only saved from falling onto my ass by his quick reflexes, strong hands grabbing my elbows and pulling me flush to his body before they made their way to my hips. Amusement was dancing in his dark brown eyes, unfettered by contacts with a smirk on his lips revealed by his half mask. I found myself eyeing his lush pink lips, such a rare sight to see as Mistico was generally found in full face masks that covered his mouth. 

“Did you have a good eye fuck?” He teased pulling me out of my daze and making me flush. “I think Rush is going to have a hard time wrestling imagining your pretty lips wrapped around his cock.” 

“Shut up.” I mumbled slapping ineffectually at his chest, a movement that turned into more of a caress as I ran my hand over the muscles beneath the t-shirt. “I didn’t do anything.” 

“Please.” Mistico scoffed with a light laugh. “The way you were staring at him? I’m surprised he could walk without his dick popping out of his trunks.” 

Mortification burned hot making me drop my head onto his chest to hide my flaming cheeks. I knew I was staring, but I hadn’t realized my thoughts had been broadcast so plainly for everyone to see. Despite my embarrassment I was still acutely aware of the very attractive man holding me with memories of our previous interlude dancing in my mind. I inhaled deeply taking in his scent, hints of cologne tickling my nose as his hands tightened on my waist. 

I offered no objections as Mistico pulled away, slinging his arm over my shoulder and leading me through the maze of hallways until he came to a door with a simple paper taped to it marking it as their locker room. I was afforded no more than a quick glance around the room, spotting Mistico’s gear from his earlier match strewn on the floor, as he pulled me over to the worn down couch against the wall. 

Falling back onto the cushions Mistico pulled me into a straddle over his lap, settling my thighs on either side of his, firm hands grabbing my backside.

“I love your ass in these tight little jeans.” Mistico groaned into my neck, his lips pressing hot kisses along my skin while his hands squeezed tightly. I moaned in response grinding my hips against the erection I could feel forming beneath me tilting my head to the side to grant him better access to my throat. Sharp nips soothed by quick kisses sent thrills of desire through me as Mistico lavished attention on my neck and jaw slowly working his way up until his teeth latched on my earlobe and bit sharply. The sting of pain had me yelping and grinding at the same time a flash of lust shooting down to my pussy as Mistico captured my mouth. My hands gripped his shoulders as our mouths collided, tongues stroking together in a frantic dance.

We separated only long enough for Mistico to divest me of my shirt, the garment thrown carelessly away before we latched together again Mistico’s hands finding my breasts and teasing my nipples through the lacy demicup of my bra. I moaned into his mouth as he pinched the aching nubs, needily rocking my hips against his cock. 

“Get these off,” Mistico huffed urgently pulling at the button on my jeans. Reluctantly I climbed from his lap, hurriedly stripping out of the tight pants along with my bra and panties as Mistico slid off his track pants and boxers. His cock jerked free, thick and pulsing and I was torn between wanting to drop to my knees and suck him or burying him deep in my pussy. 

The door opening behind me had that decision taken away, Mistico grabbing me by the hips as I spun around finding myself face to face with Dragon and Rush. Mistico pulled me down into his lap, facing toward his brothers as he lined his thick cock up with my dripping pussy. I gasped as he pushed inside nearly falling forward and grabbing onto his knees for balance as Mistico wasted no time in thrusting hard and fast. I never took my eyes off Rush, his caramel skin glistening with sweat, hair damp and in tight curls falling down his back. I licked my lips as he lowered those white trunks revealing their poorly hidden secret to my hungry eyes as Rush stepped forward. 

I didn’t give a thought to the fact that we hadn’t even been properly introduced, eagerly opening my mouth as Rush raised his cock to my lips. It was hot in my mouth, tangy with Rush’s sweat as the length slid along my tongue my lips tightly closing around. I hummed in appreciation as I was taken from both ends by the two brothers nearly forgetting about the third until my hand was pulled off Mistico’s knee and wrapped around Dragon’s cock. Rush raised a hand to the back of my head, guiding me up and down his cock while I stroked Dragon tightly in my fist and bounced along with Mistico’s thrusts. 

Dragon’s fingers found my left breast, flicking my nipple and pulling on it as I stroked him, the nimble movements making me moan around Rush only rising in volume as Mistico reached to my clit and began stroking it in quick circles. I whimpered when Rush pulled free of my mouth only to be pushed onto Dragon’s cock by the hand on the back of my head. With practiced motions Dragon’s hand replaced Rush’s and I found myself pulled off Mistico’s cock and onto my knees. With Dragon’s hips thrusting into my face I could do little more than blindly reach out finding Mistico’s cock. It was slick with my juices aiding my strokes as Rush settled on the couch behind me. 

Once again I was lifted by my hips and eased over Rush’s cock as I kept sucking on Dragon and pumping Mistico. As soon as the head of Rush was inside me I slammed my hips down, eager to be filled with cock once again moaning with pleasure around Dragon as Rush fingered my slick folds. 

“Fuck, I’m gonna come.” Mistico muttered breathing heavily as I squeezed my fist over the soft flesh of his tip. I was quickly pulled from Dragon and found Mistico inside my mouth, my tongue circling his cock as I sucked hard on his flesh until I felt it jerk and his seed splattered onto my tongue. I was barely given time to swallow before I was back on Dragon’s cock as Mistico slumped onto the couch, watching his brothers use me as he softly stroked his spent cock. 

Pleasure burned through me as Rush thrust wildly beneath me, rocking me between his cock and Dragon’s hard grunts leaving his lips and dragging moans from mine as he pinched and pulled at my clit making me clench around his cock as my climax fast approached. I gasped around Dragon as I swallowed him, crying out my completion with a final twist of Rush’s fingers just as Dragon’s cum shot into the back of my throat. Swallowing around his girth I breathed heavily as he pulled free from my mouth as Rush’s thrusts stuttered and his hot cum filled me. 

With assistance from Dragon’s sure grip I slowly climbed off Rush’s lap and stood on wobbly legs trying to catch my breath while eyeing the three brothers. I couldn’t even make myself feel regret as I stared at the three handsome spent men while I shimmied into my jeans. Pulling my shirt on I headed for the door with one last glance. 

“Until next time boys.”


End file.
